Gone
by SomethingAuldSomethingNew
Summary: The UK is only one country. There can only be one personification. So, what happens to the other Kirklands when Arthur is chosen?


Prologue  
The four brothers stared at the paper. It had all four of their bosses' signatures, plus the Queen's.  
"This can't be happening…" Owen muttered.  
"I think i' is, brother." Liam said.  
Alistor looked up at Arthur. "Ya happy now, lad?"  
Arthur couldn't meet any of their eyes. Their bosses had just signed a treaty saying that they were now "the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" and Arthur was the one they chose to represent it, which meant the others were due to disappear at any point. Alistor was the first to leave, followed by Owen, then Liam, leaving Arthur alone forever more.

Wales/Owen  
Owen was on the first flight to New Zealand in a heartbeat. If he was going to disappear, he'd be damned not to spend his time with the one he loved. He made his way to Wesley's house and knocked quickly at her door.  
"Yeah? Oh, Owen!" she beamed at him "What're you doin' here?" Owen didn't speak; he just swept her up in his arms and kissed her. She melted into his arms, kissing him back. When the kiss finally broke she looked up at him confused.  
"A…Arthur's the one they chose…" Owen whispered. Wes clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified. Her look then changed to one of anger.  
"Oh, I will beat him harder than I do in rugby!" She pulled Owen inside and pushed him onto the couch. She sat on his lap and kissed him. "But that can wait…" Owen looked at her and finally let the tears he'd been holding back flow. She kissed them away gently.  
"I don't want to leave you…"Owen whispered as he wrapped his arms around Wes. She petted his hair and cried silently with him. They stayed like this until Owen Kirkland was no more.

Northern Ireland/Liam  
Liam hadn't bothered with planes. He apperated to the pub where he and Quinn had agreed to meet. He found his brother quickly enough and sat with him in their usual booth.  
"Well?" Quinn asked eagerly. Liam looked him in the eyes, determined not to show he fear.  
"Arthur. They chose Arthur."  
Quinn had a look that was a mix of fear, anger, and pity. "Oh I'm gonna bea' the livin' hell outta him."  
Liam smiled and took his brother's hand. He kissed it and Quinn, who knew his brother too well to be fooled by his brave act, took the younger in his arms.  
"Le's go back ta my place." Quinn muttered.

As soon as Quinn's front door was closed, Quinn was upon his younger brother. They kissed passionately against the wall and into the living room. They fell on the floor panting, Quinn lying on top of Liam. After some time Liam realized Quinn was crying. He took his brothers face in his hands and kissed him softly.  
"Don' wurry, brother. You'll be fine."  
"Bu' you won'!" Quinn sobbed.  
Liam chuckled "Oi, remember wha' ya used ta tell me...? 'Chin up, brother, 'cause…..'"  
"'Tomorrow will be be'er'…."Quinn finished the sentence, sobbing, as Liam Kirkland faded away.

Scotland/Alistor  
Alistor didn't have to think about where he needed to go. He turned on the spot outside of Buckingham Palace and found himself on a familiar doorstep. He knocked and the door opened to reveal a familiar Frenchman.  
"'Allo? Oh, Alistor, to what do I owe zis pleasure?" Francis asked kindly.  
"D'ya hear 'bou' this 'UK' crap?" Alistor said, pushing his way inside.  
"Oh, oui," Francis said closing the door "How did it go?"  
Alistor stopped in the hallway, his back to the Frenchman. "I'm gonna be leavin' soon…" He muttered. Francis gasped lightly.  
"Zen, why 'ave you come to me? Shouldn't you be spending zis time wiz—" Francis's sentence was cut off by a kiss. Alistor held him close and kissed him longingly. Once he pulled away, Francis stared at Alistor.  
"Since when…?"  
"Since the alliance broke up…nae, before tha'…." Alistor hugged him tightly "I jus' couldn't leave withou' tellin' ya…" Francis looked up at him. Alistor was crying. It was the first time Francis had seen him express any emotion other than anger or cheeriness. Francis kissed him, but felt him leaving.  
"Tha gaol agam ort."  
"Á plus tard, mon amour."

England (UK)/ Arthur  
Arthur felt awful. He sat in the empty meeting hall, mentally beating himself up, until he heard the door open and close. He looked up. It was Lukas.  
"What is it?" he asked hopefully. Lukas just walked over silently and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.  
Don't be so harsh on yourself. I can feel your self-loathing from the other conference room. Lukas scolded him telepathically.  
But it's my fault… Arthur looked away from the Norwegian and tried to break the mental link.  
It's not your fault your bosses are idiots. They made it this way. Lukas thought.  
Arthur remained silent, although Lukas could still feel his internal conflict raging. He turned to leave, to give the Brit some space, but Arthur caught his wrist.  
There has to be a way. Arthur thought desperately.  
Lukas shook his head. "I'm sorry, Arthur." He pulled his hand from the younger's grasp and left the room.

Epilogue  
Several years had passed since that day, and Arthur stood in Glastonbury, behind the Torh, remembering it like it was yesterday. He placed flowers at the three graves there. He stepped away and stood again next to Wesley, Quinn, and Francis. They didn't blame him. No one did, but Arthur blamed himself brutally. The four of them looked longingly at the graves as the sun set, turning the sky a mournful red.


End file.
